


Hey, My Dudes!

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you don't want - hopefully - minor spoilers, skip this part.





	1. Adrien's Trials Update

I think it's time we had a little talk.

I know, this is no story, but I will be uploading one shortly, so keep in touch. 

In actuality, I had a little... _proposition_ for you. See, the third and final part of Adrien's Trials is coming up soon, - hopefully, this weekend - but I need yall's help. I know some of you - or most - aren't able to comment, but for those of you who are, I would greatly appreciate it if I could get your opinion.

The comment I would like your opinions on are one of these:

Let Marinette live - wide miss of close call

Don't care, just DraMa

Let her come real close

Kill her off

If you could comment by October 5th, that would be great, but I know that's not too far away, so I apologize for the short notice. 

Anyway, I'll get to work on that next fic. Bai!


	2. Queen's Battle Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want - hopefully - minor spoilers, skip this part.

OOF. Okay, so I'm hoping y'all have watched at least Style Queen because these two episodes are giant moods that I have to talk about.

The first one, if you have no idea what the two are about, is all on Audrey Bourgeois. I'm just gonna kinda sum it up here, so bear with me.

Remember Marinette's feather hat? Yeah, Adrien models that, and Audrey Bourgeois is there, watching the entire fashion show.

When Marinette runs into her, she thinks Audrey must hate it, but I'm going to try to not go into too much detail here. 

Of course, Gabriel isn't there, and Audrey is upset about so much, so she gets akumatized into Style Queen.

That entire episode is just kinda angsty - for reasons, I'm not going to explain - and Ladybug is alone. Also for reasons I'm not going to explain.

Marinette goes to Master Fu, where Plagg is, and the two quarrel about why Plagg can't help Ladybug. I laughed so hard, my gosh you guys, Plagg is a mOOd.

Marinette takes the Bee Miraculous and tries to give it to Alya, but that doesn't end up happening, and Marinette does, in fact, lose the hairpin.

Chloé finds it, and the end of the episode is her meeting Pollen.

** Chloé's transformation **

Before I get into Queen Wasp, I have to tell you guys.

It has been confirmed, as of the beginning of the episode, that the words for Queen Bee's transformation are "Pollen, buzz on."

**Anyways**

Queen Wasp. If Style Queen is a mood, then Queen Wasp is several moods.

Chloé's mother says that Marinette is exceptional, which ticks off Chloé, so what does she do?

She transforms in front of Nadja and her cameraman, Adrien, Sabine, Gabriel, André, Audrey, Tom, and MArIneTTe. I. Am. SHOOK, you guys.

ABSOLUTELY SHOOK.

Anyway.

She tries to play hero and stop a speeding train, - which she caused, mind you - but when Chat Noir and Ladybug get there, they stop it and accuse Chloé, asking her for the Miraculous.

Chloé is a brat, and of course says, "Finders keepers, losers weepers." Chat makes a jab at Ladybug and oof.

I can't you guys, I'm laughing so hard I can hardly type this right.

Okay, so after that, Chloé gets upset and is akumatized - through her Miraculous - into Queen Wasp.

She controls magical wasps, and yeah. Her entire scene is basically the two heroes trying to not get stung.

In the end, Chloé gives up the Bee Miraculous - after it is restored to its normal state - but her mother is still a jerk.

I love and hate Audrey Bourgeois at the same time, like...?

Because, in the beginning, Audrey offered for Marinette to go to New York with her, - which started this whole thing - Chloé is jealous.

So what does Marinette do?

She gets Audrey to stay with Chloé by helping them see similarities. She tells Audrey that Chloé is a jerk who is mean to everyone, and when confronted by Audrey, the two share a hug, which is almost the end. 

I would spoil that last little scene for you guys, but I feel like I've already gone into it farther than I should've so sawry. I can promise you that the last thing is adorable.

Anyway, I hope you guys go watch the episodes now, because I've kinda spoiled them... oops.

You can go to ThePowers3000 on YouTube, or go to Amino. There'll be a blog that takes you to a playlist of episodes 20 and 21, the Queen's Battle.

On that note, bai!


End file.
